Finally understand
by LeVoleurDeLivres
Summary: "Es en el momento de la muerte cuando uno comprende la nada de todas las cosas." [Capítulo 260]


**Finally understand.**

 _"Es en el momento de la muerte cuando uno comprende la nada de todas las cosas."_

―Thomas Carlyle.

* * *

 _«Usé el poder de Ugo-kun para expulsar a Judar-kun»_

Las palabras hacen eco en tu mente, se repiten como el verso de una canción que no te gusta pero no puedes detener.

 _¿Expulsar? ¿A Judar?_

―Lo expulsé de la atmósfera, enviándolo fuera de nuestro planeta.

No lo entiendes.

―¿Cómo… ― _¿Fuera de la atmósfera?_ ― es posible?

―Hice una combinación de la magia de Ugo-kun y mi técnica para enviar a Judar-kun lejos… Traspasé los límites de la dimensión y lo envié a otro planeta muy lejos de la tierra.

No quieres entender.

―¿Eso significa que…?

Te niegas a entender.

Aun cuando la respuesta a tus preguntas yace plasmada en los ojos sin vida del pequeño niño frente a ti, no lo puedes entender. _No quieres hacerlo._ Tu semblante refleja tu temor, juntas el valor para enfrentar las palabras que tan desesperadamente intentas procesar pero te niegas a escuchar.

― _Judar-kun nunca podrá regresar a este mundo._

¡Definitivamente no lo quieres entender!

No puedes.

El silencio se apodera de ambos y nada más escuchas como tu corazón parece detenerse abruptamente dentro de tu pecho, y como el peso de tu cuerpo se desploma sobre si mismo.

Estabas en el suelo, pero el peso de las palabras pareciera subirse a tus hombros y finalmente hacerte caer de bruces sobre el sucio suelo ―aun cuando solo tu mirada es la que se clava en la tierra bajo tu cuerpo―.

Lo habías sospechado, sabías que algo estaba mal y por eso habías usado la magia de Zagan, por eso habías ordenado que usara la barrera y por eso, habías estado tan desesperado porque por una vez, por una estúpida y sencilla vez hiciera lo que ordenabas.

 _«¿Por qué?»_ ¿Por qué simplemente no pudo hacer lo que le ordenabas?

―Imposible… ―murmuras―. Con una magia tan simple…

No lo concibes, no puedes concebirlo. De todas las personas, no Judar. Él no caería ante algo tan sencillo, él no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Él, con su terquedad y ambición, no se dejaría acabar así.

―Incluso si es verdad ―intentas, ¡estás desesperado!―, ¡siempre y cuando pueda detener tu lanzamiento de hechizos…!

―No te servirá de nada.

Abrupta y sincera, la respuesta de Aladdin corta tu tren de pensamiento y temes, porque puedes escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes al hablar.

―Esta magia jamás desaparecerá. Esta magia puede desobedecer las reglas de este mundo. El momento en el que realizo esta magia, ya no puedo volver atrás…

Y tiemblas.

No temes por lo que pueda hacerte, no temes al magi de pie frente a ti; temes a la falta de dubitaciones en su hablar, temes a la lógica de sus palabras y a lo que ellas implican. Si él dice la verdad… No. Él no puede hablar en serio.

―No… no me mientas… él…

―El _yo_ de ahora, ¡no tenía otra opción! ¡Tuvo que hacer esto!

Y entonces lo entiendes, las palabras calan profundo y las náuseas se apoderan de tu ser. El mundo parece frenarse y tu cuerpo no puede más que aceptar el abrupto golpe que lo azota con la pérdida del movimiento. Te sientes pequeño, te sientes temblar como un niño que es incapaz de hallar una solución. No tienes palabras, no las tienes porque jamás de entre todas las cosas, imaginaste que algún día necesitarías palabras para ello.

―Alibaba-kun ―habla la quebrada voz del magi que alguna vez llamaste amigo―, ¿Alibaba-kun? ―vuelve a llamar, y su voz quebradiza te obliga a responder.

―Es inútil ―no quieres decirlo, pero sabes que así es―, él también.

 _«_ _Él también se ha marchado_ _»_

Y no necesitas mirarlo, no cuando sabes que está igual que tú. La mirada azul alguna vez cargada de vida se oscurece, conteniendo las lágrimas que la vida que has arrebatado, provoca.

Y tú, tú no puedes más que mirar al cielo, porque en algún lugar más allá de él, está el único rostro que podría traerte consuelo.

Y ya no lo hará.

Has perdido dos amigos, _tres quizá._

Tus manos, demasiado ocupadas silenciando la vida de quien fuera alguna vez alguien a quien admirabas, no fueron capaces de proteger a aquel a quien ahora lamentas.

Este día se perdieron un rey y un magi, pero ahora finalmente lo entiendes, _tú perdiste bastante más._

* * *

Palabras: 714.

Notas de autora: Mi primer drabble publicado, estoy algo nerviosa pero mi necesidad de plasmar algo sobre este momento era más grande que mis temores.


End file.
